Fire's Heaven
by Lysandra
Summary: A Masquerade, Death Eaters, Quidditch Practice, and soccer make up this sweet romance story. RW/HG and HP/GW. *COMPLETE*
1. Isn't she pretty?

_A/N: Let me see…what to say? Well first of all I would like to explain that none of the characters belong to me.  They all belong to JK Rowling, but we all knew that right?  I have no money and no infringement is intended.  _

_Fire's Heaven_

"Hello Love," he said to her.  He crossed the room in three strides and found his way over to her chair.  

Oh hi," she said.  "You caught me by surprise."

He leaned in and gave her a soft passionate kiss.

"Now that _really_ caught me by surprise," she said.  

"Really? Well then maybe I should do it more often."

I wouldn't mind that at all," she giggled.

He leaned in for another sweet kiss, and just as his lips were about to meet hers…Hermione awoke to the sound of talking.  

"Yes, Seamus said he wanted to take it slow," Lavender began.  

"How Sweet!!" squealed Parvati.

"Uugh," commented Hermione. "I was awoken from a fabulous dream to hear about Seamus!"

Luckily neither Parvati nor Lavender heard her.  

Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes and winced as her feet touched the cold stone floor.  She looked around and finally found her towel.  She enchanted it to follow her into the shower.  

Half an hour later Hermione stepped out of the shower and walked to her closet.  She found a turtleneck and some pants and put them on.  She sat at the vanity desk and surveyed her appearance.  

The image in the mirror was that of a girl with straight long hair, brown eyes, a small nose, and a pretty smile.  

"It's only straight now because it's wet!!!" she said aggravated with her overactive hair.  Suddenly an idea came to her…that book Lavender had.  She went over to Lavender and asked her.  

"Lavender can I borrow that hairdo book?" Hermione asked.  

"Sure," Lavender said.  Then smiling she taunted Hermione in a playful manner, "who are you trying to impress…and on a Saturday!"

Parvati looked up from her nails and looked at Hermione with interest, "Oooh let me do a makeover…I've been dieing to do one for the longest time…" 

"No.  No, that's okay," Hermione said, already regretting her idea of talking to them.  They weren't enemies, but they weren't exactly close either, and it made Hermione uncomfortable to have them touching her hair and painting her face.  

"Please!!!" pleaded both Lavender and Parvati.  

"Fine, but nothing too extreme," Hermione said.  

Both Lavender and Parvati squealed and they immediately sat Hermione down and curled and blushed and applied.  

An hour later Hermione looked at herself and smiled.  Her hair was up in a French twist.  Her eyes had a light pink eye shadow and her lips were a soft pink.  She thanked Lavender and Parvati and walked to the fourth year dormitory.  

"Ginny," Hermione called.  She found the red head sitting in her bed reading a book.  As it was Saturday breakfast started at 9:00 so there was nothing to do but wait.  It was currently 8:30 and Hermione wanted to walk to breakfast with her best friend.  

"Oh hello Hermione?" Ginny smiled.  "You look pretty…though I have been begging you to let me make you over for months…what made you give in to Parvati and Lavender?"  

"I don't know I just wanted to look different today," Hermione said.  

"I really have no idea what you see in Ron…" Ginny said.  

"Well I can say the same about you and Harry…but you don't see me teasing," Hermione countered.  

"Fine," Ginny said.  "Give me five minutes to get my shoes on."  Fifteen minutes later Ginny was ready to go.  Having changed her clothes three times changed her hairstyle twice and applied the wrong shade of lip-gloss fussing about where the plum shade was.  

"I thought you just needed to put on your shoes!" Hermione laughed.  They both giggled all the way down to the common room where they found Harry and Ron sitting playing chess.  

"You two are up pretty early!  What's that all about?" Ginny asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Harry said.  "So I woke Ron up and forced him to play chess with me."  He talked but he didn't look up.  Making his move, Harry sighed as Ron captured his knight.  

"Anyway," Harry said finally looking up.  "Do you want to go down to breakfast?"  Harry's eyes widened as he saw both girls standing there.  "You two look nice," he offered.  

Ginny smiled but Hermione only waited…trying to see if the red head who's attention she did want would notice.  

Ron was busy putting away the board and pieces.  He didn't look up until Harry said that they looked nice.  He saw his little sister and the person he supposed was Hermione, and dropped the board in shock as he saw her standing there.  She looked gorgeous.  

"Good morning Ginny, Hermione," he said smiling as he said Hermione's name.  Hermione blushed.  

"Let's go down to breakfast," Ginny said.  

Ron broke his gaze from Hermione and nodded.  They walked from Gryffindor tower.  During their walk Ron kept stealing glances at Hermione.  Goodness did she look pretty.    

A/N: Chapter two to be posted soon…feel free to review.


	2. All confuzzled

_A/N:  Sorry for the delay…I was umm held back by that little bugger…whatcahmacallit…yeah Life!!!! Goodness can school be so detaining…I should be reading my English book but instead I am giving you another chapter…what a great Samaritan am I…so I'm going to fail my English test…but who cares I am giving the public what it wants… more of my story.  _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot…I have tried to keep the characters in character, but since it is my story I have undoubtedly changed them a little.  NO infringement is intended so please don't sue…I have no money to give you anyway.  JK has the treasured duty of owning Harry Potter and of course so does the WB.  In any case if you are still awake read on…and as always review.  _

Fire's Heaven 

            Throughout the entire meal he had taken quick glances.  He thought she looked pretty.  But even voicing that in his head sounded embarrassing and his trademark action took place…yes you guessed it…his ears turned pink.

            "Ron what's wrong?" Hermione asked, turning to look at him.  "Are you feverish?"  She took her right hand and placed it on his forehead.  She knew perfectly well that he wasn't feverish, that he had been looking at her…and it felt good, it felt good to be desired.  She liked the feeling of knowing that she wasn't just a goody goody, and that he recognized her as well, a girl.  She placed her hand on his forehead just to see him turn even redder.  The thought felt bad, but it made her feel daring…it made her feel like she was…flirting. 

            If Ron wasn't hot before he was now.  She was touching him, maybe not in a passionate way but her hand was on his face.  That was enough to make his temperature soar.  His face was flushed, and he did feel a bit warm.  He didn't trust his voice…so he just nodded.  

            "Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey?" she sat there pondering, biting her lower lip.   She had read it in a muggle magazine…what was that article? _How to make them go crazy,_ yeahthat was it.  Hermione giggled inwardly…she thought she was so cool.  

Ron again just nodded.  He got up and made an attempt not to run, but ended up doing so anyway.  Harry just followed suit ten minutes later…trying to act casual…didn't work.  

Once Harry had left Ginny burst out laughing, "what got into you Hermione?"

"I don't know," Hermione giggled.

"You were flirting…dare I name you a _tease?_" Ginny said, still smiling. 

Hermione grew serious, which was of course odd because she had been happy a few moments ago, "don't say such silly things Ginny," Hermione said.   

"Herm what's wrong?" Ginny asked.  "Did I say something?"  

"No, Gin it's not you," Hermione said blinking back tears.   

Ginny looked at Hermione and with that instinct that all girls have when it comes to friends, she just hugged Hermione.  She didn't pry (anymore) she just hugged her and showed her she was there for support.  It was nice.  Hermione cried softly in the embrace of her friend.  

Ron ran all the way up to the Gryffindor common room, flushed and happy.  She flirted with him; even he wasn't that dense that he didn't notice (and that was saying something…it is of course Ron we are talking about).  

Harry came scrambling in a few minute later, panting and smirking.  

"Stop it!" Ron said.  

"I saw that down there," Harry said casually.  

"Saw what?" Ron said playing dumb.  

"Fine! Go on and pretend, I know what I saw," Harry said still smirking.  

Ron didn't reply… he just plopped himself on his bed and took a nap, a smile playing on his features.

When Ron woke up it was 2:00 in the afternoon, 'how well one can sleep when he is happy,' Ron thought.  He looked around and saw no one.  'Must be in the common room.'

He walked down to the common room and found Harry and Ginny sitting by the fire.   

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.  

"She's a bit tired," Ginny said.  "She wont be down 'till dinner."

"Oh," Ron said feeling a little put down.  "So what's going on here?"

"I'm just playing exploding snap with Harry," Ginny said.  

"I play winner," Ron said sitting down to watch.  

They played exploding snap, and then chess.  It was 5:00 when they finally stopped playing.  

"Ron that's 15 for you and 12 for me," Harry said.  "Ginny you have 10."

"Great," Ginny said.  

"Hello guys," Hermione said.  She had taken off her make up and her hair was just in a ponytail.  "Ready to go down to dinner?" 

"Sure," all three said.  

Ron tried to engage Hermione in conversation all dinner.  She avoided him, and didn't drop any hints anymore.  Ron was completely confuzzled.  He ate dinner in silence.  He was about to start on his dessert when Professor Dumbledore stood up and called for attention.  

"In lieu of the annual day spent at Hogmeade," Dumbledore began.  "We have decided to have a masquerade ball."  

All the girls broke out into a fit of giggles, whispering excitedly.  

Dumbledore waited as at last the sounds of murmuring died down, "you will of course be allowed to go to Hogmeade, the trips however will be supervised by teachers and only one year is allowed to go a day.  Schedules will be posted."  

He walked out and a tumult of noise came from the (female) students.  Even Hermione came out of her reserved state.  

"A masquerade here?" Hermione asked. 

"How exciting!" Ginny squealed.  

All the boys in the Hall looked extremely nervous, another dance to go to…and this one actually required thought!  What to go as…what to go as?

A/N:  You like?  Anyway what the hell is going on with Hermione?  What will everyone go as?  Stay tuned and find out…maybe…if I get good reviews…hint hint cough cough


	3. Of Dreaming and Quidditch

A/N: Back I say BACK!!! Stay back you horrible essays…no I am drowning…*gasping for air as she drowns in papers and essays due* I seriously never have time to write anything…I hate that…I have had this chapter written for the longest time but have only now had the time to type and post it…Hope you like it…

_Disclaimer: I have been wishing and wishing…but still I don't own Harry Potter and Company…If only I could have Ron…but alas.  JK Rowling has the honored duty of owning Harry Potter.  No infringement is intended and no money is being made.  I own the plot.  Read on…and thank you to those who have reviewed so far…I love you guys!_

Fire's Heaven

            He looked around and saw her.  He saw the most beautiful girl in the room.  He walked over and bowed, she curtseyed in response.  Her took her hand and led her to the center of the room and put his right hand around her waist.  She held his left hand in hers, her right hand on his shoulder.  She smiled at him a sparkle in her eyes.  She was shorter than he was making her have to look up.  They danced, twirling and swaying to the music.  It was like magic.  She put her head on his chest.  He held her closer.  It was more holding and swaying than dancing, but it was still nice.  He spun her around and her skirts flew around her.  She stopped spinning and their eyes locked.  He leaned forward and his lips met hers in a soft kiss.  She pulled away and looked up at him and said, "Ron you have to go to quidditch practice."  

            Ron snapped out of his dreamy state and woke up to see Harry's face.  

            "Are you awake yet?" Harry asked.  

            "Yes you idiot!" Ron snapped.  

            "Well aren't we Mr. Snippy today?" Harry asked.  

            "Sorry Harry," Ron said.  "It's too early to go to practice."

            "Now Ron don't make me regret my decision to recommend you as keeper," Harry said.  

            "Harry that might have worked before but now my position is secure!" Ron said.  

            "Is that so?" Harry asked.  

            "Yes," Ron replied smugly.  

            "Don't be too cocky…I'm Harry Potter I can make most anything happen," Harry said jokingly.  

            "Who's cocky now?" Ron said chucking a pillow.  

            Harry ducked, "I can get rid of you in an instant with a snap of my fingers."

"No you really can't, and do you know why?" Ron asked.  

            "Why?" Harry asked.  

            "Because you don't have a reserve!" Ron said triumphantly.  "Come on then we're going to be late for practice."

            "Don't talk back to you captain," Harry said.  "Remember I say when practice starts."

            "Cocky, cocky, cocky," Ron said laughing.  "Come on then."

            They walked down -laughing- to the quidditch pitch.  It was early and cold.  Harry and Ron walked towards the middle of the field where the rest of the team stood.  Fred, George, Katie and Angelina were all in their final year at Hogwarts.  It would be hard to replace almost an entire team.  No use thinking about that now though.  

            "Harry," George said.  "When we voted you captain we were under the impression that you wouldn't be like Oliver."

            "I'm not like Oliver though," Harry said.  "I'm Harry Potter."  

            "Pipe up George," said Fred.  

            "So captain what's the plan?" asked Katie.  

            "Well we're going to work on the team strategies," Harry said.  Everyone whined.  "Don't worry I don't have any boards with squiggly lines.  

            "I have formations I want the chasers to practice," He continued.  He handed all three chasers drawings and directions.  "I have reaction exercises for the beaters to practice.  You guys also have to lift weights to strengthen your arms.  I've seen bigger muscles on a baby."  He handed Fred and George some sheets.  "For our keeper I have defensive strategies and case examples," Harry tallied off.  "Practice begins now.  I want you three to practice and learn the star formation," he told the chasers.  "I want you two to lift weights for one hour and then bat four bludgers to the two of you," he told Fred and George.  "Ron I will work with you on goal keeping," he said to Ron.  "Let's get to it!"

            Five brooms flew to the sky and zoomed around the field.  For one hour Fred and George lifted weights.  Then both opened up the quidditch office and took out two bludgers, then went out to the field and got two more.  Four bludgers were a lot of work.  Harry kept throwing balls at full force (which was pretty strong) at the goals.  Ron blocked all of them.  A combination of long arms and a sixth sense helped him secure the position.  

            From 5:00 am to 7:00 am the practice went on.  At 7:00 am Harry landed and the rest of the team followed.  

            "Great practice," Harry panted.  "Anybody up for some breakfast?"

            The entire team nodded and headed towards the Great Hall, sweaty and smelly as they were.  

            They all sat in their respective corners of the institution.  

            "Hello Harry," Hermione said.  "How was practice Ron?"  

            "It was bloody Hell, our captain is the worst," Ron said.  "Has absolutely no idea what he's doing."  Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw a piece of bread fly.  He stuck his hand out and caught it.  He inspected it and ate it.  "Thanks Harry," Ron said.  

            "Don't listen to him Hermione.  Practice went as planned," Harry said.  

            "I'm sure it did," Hermione said.  

            "Where's Ginny," Harry asked, not sure why he did.  

            "Right here," said a voice behind his chair.  "I got kind of caught up with something."  Ginny sat down and began to put butter on her toast.  

            "Isn't it nice how classes end half day today?" Hermione asked.  

            Ron choked, "we have classes?"  

            "Of course we do Ron! Really where have you been?"  Ginny broke in.  

            "At practice," Ron said.  "I have to go um change…and shower."  He got up, took a piece of toast and walked out of the Hall.  Hermione looked at him walk away and was only brought back to attention when Ginny said something really loudly.  

            "Harry maybe you should go along with Ron's hygiene idea," Ginny said wrinkling her nose.  "You really…and I mean really stink."  

            "Well fine if you want to get rid of me so badly, I'm leaving!" Harry said getting up and slamming his cup on the table.  He looked angry, but before he disappeared outside the hall, he winked at Ginny.  

            Now Hermione and Ginny were free to talk.  They were free to talk without the smell of B.O. wafting about the table.  

            "Now that they're gone…what're you going as?"  Ginny asked.  

            "Can't tell you," Hermione said.  "Or at least until later when we help each other get ready."

            "Hermione why don't you like my brother anymore?" Ginny asked randomly.  

            "What on earth gave you the idea that I didn't like him anymore?" Hermione asked.  

            "Oh I don't know…maybe it's the fact that since two weeks ago you have been acting distant and reserved," Ginny said.  

            "Oh my gosh," Hermione said.  "I have been a complete idiot."  

            "Don't stress Hermione," Ginny said.  "You could probably set it all straight tonight."  

            "I'm so confused Ginny," Hermione said.  "I like Ron but…"  

            "If you like Ron then nothing should stop you," Ginny said.  

            "It's not that easy," Hermione said. 

            "What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked.  

            "Would you look at the time?" Hermione interrupted too quickly.  "We have to get to class!"  

            "We have half an hour!" Ginny argued.  "Hermione sit down, tell me what's the problem."

            "There's no problem," Hermione said.  

            "Hermione something is at the back of your mind.  I'm your friend you can tell me," Ginny said.  

            Hermione had to make something up…"Gin what if he doesn't like me? What if I make a complete fool of myself and he doesn't like me?  What about Harry?  That's what I mean about difficulties."  
  


            "Ron not like you…pah!" Ginny said.  "I know for sure that he likes you…and Harry…what about Harry?  Hermione you don't have to worry about anyone but yourself.  It doesn't matter what Harry thinks about you and Ron.  If Ron likes you and you like him, don't let anything get in the way.  Who cares what anyone thinks for that matter.  This is going to sound corny, but don't let anything get in the way of your happiness."

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione said.  "You're right…that did sound corny."  Ginny made a face.  "You know what though?  Your little speech took a while…now we have to get to class!"  

            "I'll walk with you," Ginny said.  They both walked together to the Gryffindor common room.  Hermione grabbed all her books and put them in her bag.  She smiled at Harry and Ron who were heading towards Divination.  She hugged Ginny who was headed toward Defense against the dark arts.  She walked to her Arithmancy class.  She didn't pay attention at all during class.  She was thinking, thinking about tonight.  Yes tonight would be good.  Tonight would be great.  

_A/N: Did you like it?  I know you wanted to see the ball, but the guys were just hammering for attention.  Chapter one and two I focused on the girls and Ron and Harry just wanted their fifteen minutes of time…so I gave them this chapter.  Next chapter (is in the process as you read) is the masquerade…finally we find out what everyone is going as…suggestions?  Oh and I got this idea from WAISAD…I can give everyone who wants it…a walk on role if you'd just put a costume description etc. in the review.  Oh and what the hell is really wrong with Hermione?  We'll find out eventually.  Luv ya' Toodles._  
  
  



	4. Soccer Pro

_A/N: Okay this has taken me forever to write…explanations are due…a) I had writer's block b) when I got over my writer's block I wrote the beginning of this chapter, when I opened it again later I found that all I had written was gone! So I had to start all over again c) During Christmas Break my daddy got in a car accident…so we've been through some drama...I am sorry for the really extremely long delay…hope it was worth it.  Okay I know it's like the end of January…but please I hope you read it_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  Harry Potter and all related indicia are property of JK Rowling and WB.  No copyright or trademark infringement is intended, and no money is being made.  _

Fire's Heaven

"I will need you to read chapters 7-10 in your text books to make up for the missed days because of your holidays," Snape said icily.

With many, a grumbling the students packed their books and headed towards the dungeon door.  

"Leave it to Snape to give homework while we're on holiday," Ron said when he was safely out of Snape's earshot.  

"Ron it's okay," Harry said.  "It's only Wednesday and we have 'til next Monday to do our homework."

"Yeah Ron calm down," Hermione said placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.  "It's Halloween and there's a dance tonight."

"Mhmmm," Ron said.  "Right there's a dance tonight."

Hermione took her hand off his shoulder and without meaning too; she trailed it down his arm.  The trio walked down towards the Great Hall for lunch.  They sat down with their fellow Gryffindors to eat lunch.  

"How was Potions?" Ginny asked Hermione.  

"Wretched as always," Hermione said.  "How was Transfiguration?"

"Everyone's mind was somewhere else today," Ginny began.  "So no one really finished the in class assignment."

"McGonagall must not have been happy," Harry said. 

"She was going completely batty by the end of class," Ginny said before she took a sip of juice (A/N: I just wanted to ask…this has absolutely nothing to do with anything…do these people drink anything but pumpkin juice?).

"She never says anything in our class," Ron said.  "Hermione always gets her assignments done no matter what day it is."

"Really funny Ron!" Hermione said sarcastically.  "Ginny what time does the masquerade start?"  

"I don't rightly know," Ginny said.  "I thought you might know."  

"Didn't Dumbledore say anything?" Harry asked.  

"He just announced the masquerade…he didn't say what time it started," Hermione said.  

Just then a great many fluttering was heard.  The entire flock of school owls flew into the Great Hall and delivered invitations to each student.  

The invitations said that 1-3 years were to have the masquerade from 7:00 p.m. to Midnight and the 4-7 years were to have the masquerade in a ball room at the other end of the castle, their dance was to last from 7:00 p.m. to 2:00 a.m.  The invitation for the 4-7 years had an extra sheet of parchment containing directions to the ballroom.  

"Well this is exciting," Hermione said.  "I haven't seen the ballroom in the castle…it must have extremely important artifacts and tapestries."

"Yes because that's what people do at a masquerade…they look at the room," Ron said.  

"You're so sarcastic Ron," Hermione said.  

"NO…you don't say…Really?" Ron said, laying the sarcasm thick.  

"Ron stop that," Hermione said laughing flirtatiously…and chucking a piece of biscuit at him.  

"Watch it," Harry said.  "That almost hit me!"

"And we all know what a tragedy that would be…you might get another scar!" Ginny said laughing.

"That's still a sensitive issue," Harry said laughing.  

"It's noon and the dance starts at 7 in the evening…what are we going to do all this time?" Ron asked.  

"Play Soccer of course," Dean said.

"Not this again!?" Ron said.  

"Ron it might be fun," Parvati piped in.

"You're just saying that 'cause Dean is your boyfriend," Ron shot.  

"No Ron let's play," Hermione said.  "We don't have anything else to do at the moment."

"Right then follow me onto the lawn," Dean said.  

Dean, Seamus, Ron, Harry, Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny all walked out to the lawn where Dean transfigured a rock into a soccer ball.  

"Right then we can do this two ways," Dean said.  "We can do boys vs. girls or have four against four."

"I say we should have four against four," Seamus called.  "Most of us don't even know how to play soccer so we should have Dean on our team, and Parvati and Lavender can be on our team too." 

"That leaves me, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny," Harry said.  

"It's an equal team," Dean said innocently.  

"Yeah in bizzarro world," Ginny said.  

"No I actually like the idea of being on the same team as you two," Hermione said looking at Ron but also referring to Harry.  "Come on let's just go with it."

"Right then now I have to explain the rules," Dean said.  "Well you can't touch the ball with any part of your arms…meaning hands, arms, and elbows…otherwise the ball will go to the opposing team.  Every time the ball goes out of bounds…let's say those trees over there and the wall over there are the bounds…then the opposing team gets a throw in…you know they literally throw the ball in."

"Wait I thought you said you couldn't touch the ball with your hands," Ron complained.  

"Well you can touch the ball with your hands on throw ins…that's the whole point of a throw in!" Dean said.  "Well…"

"Wait but if you can't touch the ball with your hands anytime," Ron argued.  "Why have throw ins at all?"  

"Just Because!" Dean said.  "Well the entire point is to kick the ball into the opposing team's goal.  But you have to pass to your team mates..."

"Sounds like a pretty complicated game," Ginny said.  

"Oh and now the positions!" Dean said.  Everybody groaned.  "What? Well anyway…one person has to play goalie…and the other three play the kickers…there are specific positions…but we have a limited amount of players so we can forget about that!"

"Are those all the rules sweetie?" Parvati asked.  

"Yes," Dean said, kissing her on the cheek.  

"No PDA in front of an audience!" Harry said.  

"What?" everyone said in unison.  

"Public Display of Attention!" Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  

"Whatever!" Ginny said.  

"I vote Seamus as the goalie," Lavender said.  

"Why is that?" Seamus asked.  

"Well Parvati and I are afraid of flying balls and Dean's the only one who actually knows how to play the game so it only makes sense!" she answered.  

"Right so where is the goal?" Seamus asked.  

"Right that is an important part," Dean pondered a bit…then took out his wand and set up two cones on one end of the field and identical ones on the other end of the field.  "In between the cones is where you have to get the ball." 

"I vote Harry to be our goalie," Ginny said in a perfect imitation of Lavender.  

"Why is that?" Harry asked catching on.  

"Well Hermione and I are afraid of flying balls and Ron knows _all _about soccer so it just makes sense!" 

"Ha Ha very funny!" Parvati said. 

"I thought so," Ron piped in.  

"Can we please get on with the game?" Hermione asked.  

"Yeah okay so now we need five minutes to talk to our team mates," Dean said.  He motioned his team to the other side of the field.  

Hermione, Ginny and Ron huddled together.  "They're going to be so surprised!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"Why is that?"

"'Cause I played BAYA through out primary school," Hermione said.  

"What?" Ginny asked.  

"The British Association for Young athletes! I am a total soccer pro," Hermione said.  "Well I haven't played since then but my skills are still just as good!"

~On the other end of the filed~

"We are so going to beat them!" Parvati said. 

"I know," Lavender said.  "We really don't need to do much at all!" 

"Don't get too sure of yourselves!" Dean said.  

"Right then," Parvati said.  

"This is where we scream BREAK!" Dean said.  

They broke.  

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

The game went pretty well for the first half.  Dean kept the ball at a great distance passing occasionally to Parvati and Lavender, but Hermione quickly regained her soccer skills, and knocked Dean off his pedestal.  It became a huge rivalry between the two of them.  By the middle of the second half the Hermione and the rest of them were winning 3 to 2.  

Hermione stole the ball from Lavender who squealed in aggravation.  Dean quickly regained the ball and headed toward Harry and the goal.  Harry stood poised and ready He saw that Dean was going to the left…but somehow he new it was a fake; he quickly dove to the left and caught the ball.  Hermione's team one…Ginny went running towards Harry and hugged him jumping up and down at his spectacular save.  Everybody was out congratulating everybody on a spectacular game.  

Hermione was running towards Ron to celebrate, but she tripped on a rock and Ron went to catch her, but she fell too quickly and he went down with her.  

'Oh my god Hermione is on top of me!' Ron thought.  

'Oh my god I'm on top of Ron!' Hermione thought.  

Hermione blushed and laughed nervously.  "Sorry I…um…tripped." Hermione moved to get up, but Ron pulled her down.  

"Don't get up," he said, blushing furiously but he held on to her firmly.  "This is nice."  

"Um…yeah," Hermione said smiling…lighting up all of her features.  

"You look pretty," Ron said.  

"I'm all mussed up from a hour long soccer game and I look pretty?" she asked.  

"Yep," Ron said simply.  

"Oh," Hermione said blushing more.  

Ron leaned his face to hers and his lips brushed hers in a soft kiss, it was even better than she had dreamed about…kissing Ron was like…well it was like opening up a present and finding that incredibly expensive doll that you saw on the TV and just had to have…it was like the feeling you get when you learn you can wear makeup for the first time…it was like all the happy feelings put into one moment that seems to stretch for all eternity…it was nice.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny said running towards her star teammate and best friend.  

"Yes I'm fine," Hermione said as she quickly jumped up from Ron.  

Ron got up from the ground and started dusting at his pants, not looking up from the ground in case anyone would see him blushing furiously.  

"Hermione we need to go get ready!" Parvati yelled.  "It's 4 we only have 3 hours to get ready!"

"3 hours! That's more than enough time," Seamus said.  

"Sweetie I thought you knew by now how long it takes for girls to get all pretty," she said laughing.  

"Oh I totally forgot how whacked out girls get about their looks!" Seamus said.  

"Careful Finnigan!" Lavender said.  

"See you girls later?" Dean asked as the girls grouped together.

"Toodles," Ginny said as she blew everyone a kiss.  

The girls walked away towards the castle leaving the boys to their own devices…not a smart thing to do.  They all just set to work on cleaning up the field, and when that was done, they all just went up to the castle and lay down on their beds…doing nothing.  

             __

A/N: Wow Hermione finally seems to have gotten over her hang up…or has she?  What was that whole hang up thing all about anyway?  Find out eventually… Okay I know I said the masquerade was going to be in this chapter…but the chapter is already seven pages…so yeah I swear I will do it next chapter…oh and this is everyone's last chance to get a walk on role…here's a list of the taken costumes…Romeo and Juliet…Faerie…and a Geisha…so yeah…well maybe we didn't get the ball, but we got our first Ron and Hermione kiss…more kissing to come…oh and I swear I will write the next chapter soon! I promise…I know I don't have the best repute about early deadlines…but trust me…I will post…did you like it?  Review? Yeah I'm so sorry for the long ass delay!!!


	5. Eyes

A/N: Long Ass Author's Note to come…I love _ALL_ of my reviews.  Seriously…I do.  I love you all because you guys like my story.  Well there are a few things to be mentioned.  A) I know PDA is public display of affection…I was just typing the story…watching TV and talking to my best friend on the phone…thanx for catching that though!!!

Oh and if you don't want to you don't have to read this…this is not really any part of the story…this is just for my amusement!

My most dearest anonymous hermione…if you ever read this (which I doubt, since you totally labeled my story bad) Well I loved your review…or rather your flame the most of all!! Seriously thank you for that. I totally know that Hermione and Ron would never do something so stupid as what happens in my story.  Hermione would never play for a team in primary school…wouldn't she most likely be studying? I know she wouldn't know a bit about soccer, but you know I have read so many fics where the Gryffindors have a snow ball fight and Hermione slips (on the ice) and falls on top of Ron that I decided to do a take on that and use Soccer…first of all it's not even known as soccer over there…it's football…or something…another thing if it's Harry's fifth year Voldemort is on the rise and attacking people and stuff so why would anyone want to play soccer outside unsupervised? Would he really be worried about quidditch practice? Would he even talk at all? I mean it is kind of his fault Voldie is back…I mean I wouldn't be talking at all if that was hanging on my shoulders…since when is Hermione so daring as to actually initiate flirting of any kind?  Which brings up another deal…someone said I was OOC so I thought I was not really because even though Hermione flirted with Ron I thought it was totally Hermione to make a big deal about putting her hand on his face…also if you didn't like the story why did you read until chapter 4…you could have flamed it at chapter 1…Yeah so goodbye!

Now that whole bid about me liking her flame was true…but that I liked it more than I liked the good reviews…that was an exaggeration!!!!! I love all my good reviews!!

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

Fire's Heaven

"Hermione help me lace the dress up," Ginny said.  Ginny was standing-half way finished with her dress- in the middle of Hermione's bedroom with Lavender and Parvati.  Ginny had four other roommates so Hermione's room was great.  

"Ginny I love this color on you," Hermione said.  

"I like the dress too," Ginny answered.  "Do you have it?" 

"Almost," Hermione said.  "Got it!"  

"Wow Gin," Parvati said.  "You look really nice!"

"Thank you Parvati you look really nice too," Ginny replied.  The two weren't exactly close, they were maybe what you call acquaintances, but they were beginning to grow rather close…due to Ginny's frequent visits to Hermione's room.  

"Hermione do you need help with your dress?" Ginny asked.  

"Yes could you please help?" Hermione asked.  

"You spent all of your time helping me…it's only fair I do the same," Ginny said.  

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

"Ron?" called Harry.

"What?"

"Do you think we should begin to get ready?"

"Nah," interrupted Seamus. "We have hours until seven." 

"It's Five Seamus," Ron pointed out.  

"Exactly," Seamus said.  "How much time could we possibly need?" 

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

"We need more time!" Hermione said in panic.  "I don't think we started early enough."

"Hermione cool it," Ginny said.  "Don't breathe so deeply or I can't get the corset on!" 

"Sorry," Hermione said.  "You know what I think it's foolish what a girl need to do to have a boyfriend."  

"Really?" Ginny asked.  "I think this is fun…you know primping and stuff."  

"I guess…but it is time consuming," Lavender said.  

"Ditto," Parvati answered.  

"Let's see today we had and have to," Lavender tallied.  "1) Shower 2) Suck in our stomachs for the corsets…or else the dresses would never fit! 3) Put on dress with the complicated buttons and laces at the back 4) Accessorize 5) Fix our hair 6) put on makeup 7) Find this grand ball room thing."  

"You know by counting the stuff we need to do that's wasting time," Parvati said as she flipped through her book on hair dos and don'ts.  

"Okay," Ginny said.  "You're done."  

"I love your dress Hermione," Lavender said.  

"Thank you," Hermione said blushing.  "I love yours…it fits you perfectly."

"I thought so when I bought it," Lavender said laughing.  

"Right then what should I do with my hair?" Ginny asked.  

"Oh I know," Hermione said.  "Okay you could leave most of it down but have two braids at the front, and then you could connect them at the back so you have this sort of crown on your hair."  

"I like that idea," Ginny said.  

"Parvati can I borrow the book?" Hermione asked.  "I need to find out the braiding spell." 

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

"I think we should really start to get ready," Harry said.  "The thing starts at Seven…It's Six."

"I'm with Harry…there's no way five of us are going to get ready in half an hour," Ron said.  

"Let it wait a while," Seamus said.  "There's still time."  

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

"There's no time," Hermione said.  "I still have my hair to do!"

"Hermione calm down," Ginny said.  "We said we would meet in the common room…I doubt they will mind if we're a little late."  

"Oh Gin thanks," Hermione said.  "You do look gorgeous!" 

"Only because you helped," Ginny said truthfully.  "Now it's my turn to help you.  I need the book Lav."  

"Oh right," Lavender said.  "I just need to fix a little something on Parvati."  

"Thank you so much," Ginny said as Lavender gave her the book.  "You know we've been going on about our hair for hours…I wonder if the guys have even dressed up yet."  

"I doubt it," Lavender said.  "If I know Seamus I think he's convinced that even at 6:45 there'd be enough time to get ready."  

"Ginny I love what you're doing to Hermione's hair," Parvati said.  

Ginny had swept Hermione's hair back in a high ponytail, and she had curled the strands of Hermione's hair that were in the ponytail.  

"Thank you," Ginny said admiring her work.  "It wouldn't look like much if it wasn't for the book."

"Thank you so much Ginny," Hermione said.  "I love it." 

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

"Seamus you twit," Dean said.  "I have to get in the showers!" 

"Right there are only two stalls," Seamus said.  "Ron and Harry are showering!" 

"Yeah I know," Dean said.  "I blame this on you…it's 6:30 and we still have tons of stuff to do."  

"Cool it," Seamus said.  "This really is all your fault if you think about it."  

"How do you figure?" Dean said.  

"Well I just said there was enough time…no one had to listen to me," Seamus said.  He was immediately hit upside the head with a pillow.  

"Lovely," Harry said.  "Gone for fifteen minutes and there's a fight breaking out!"  

"I mean how old are you two?" Ron asked laughing.  

"Shut up!" Dean said running into the shower.  Seamus walked in after him nonchalantly.  

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

"Okay so the final touches," Ginny said.  "Can someone help me put on the mask so that it doesn't mess up my hair?"  

Parvati came and helped her put on the mask.  

"You look nice Gin…you really do," she said.  

"You're so nice Parvati," Ginny said.  "Hermione let me help you with the tiara."  

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione said.  "I would be so lost without the three of you for help."  

"Don't sweat it," Lavender said putting on her mask.  

"Yeah it was fun," Parvati said.  

"Yeah it was good bonding time," Ginny said.  

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*

"Ron can I borrow some of the Gel?" Harry asked.  

"Finally," Ron said.  

"What?" Harry asked.  

"You're going to try and tame your hair…maybe you won't look so half bad," Ron said.  

"And I suppose you're just a regular Fabio?" Harry said sarcastically.  

"Who?"  

"Never mind," Harry said.  He glopped…yes glopped the gel on his hair.  With this very liberal amount of hair care gel…Harry's tresses if you will…were tamed and looked good.  

"Right then so we snap these masks things on and we're done," Dean said.  

"I told you we were going to have enough time," Seamus said.  

"Yeah…but we rushed through the entire thing," Ron said.  "Oh and Harry that is a totally depressing costume by the way." Ron was just joking of course.  

"Perfect thing to say the night I'm going to shag your sister!" Harry said.  

"Don't you even dare think about it Potter," Ron said turning red.  

"Will you two stop it or we'll be in the common room after the girls," Dean said.  

Ron socked Harry just the same…not too hard though.  

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

The guys stood there in the common room, which wasn't all too full since most of the people had already gone downstairs.  It seemed as if the girls would never come, but soon they heard footsteps and voices.  

They looked up and were met by the sight of four girls in long dresses, pretty hair and masks.  

Seamus recognized Lavenders auburn hair.  She was wearing a blood red long sleeved dress.  The bodice was done in the Spanish ruff style.  The skirt was long and billowing.  Her hair she had left down…and on her right ear was a red rose…of the same color as her dress.  She wore a mask with horn rims and red and gold sparkles.

Seamus went and took her hand.  He was dressed in black slacks and boots.  His shirt was also black and in the Spanish style, instead of buttons…at the top was a string to tie it.  He wore a plain black mask and a small sombrero.  They were going as a couple…as the Lady Esperanza and Zorro.  Seamus read the tale while in Spain last summer and had decided to do it as a costume.  They walked hand in towards the portrait hole.  

Dean looked for Parvati's blonde hair since he couldn't recognize her in her costume.  She walked to him smiling at him.  

She was wearing a long silk dress a light green color.  It was a long sleeved dress, except the sleeves were ripped.  Her skirt was of a see through material. On her feet she wore sandals and on her toes she wore many rings and on her ankle was an anklet.  She had a long sash tied around her waste with little coins on it that made noise when she moved.  She wore a small green mask.  Her long hair was kept in a long braid.  

Dean was wearing forest green tights, and a matching forest green shirt.  The shirt had long puffy sleeves, and was had an open V-neck.  He wore bracelets and he had painted his face with eyeliner.  He wore a small mask that covered only his eyes.  He and Parvati had decided to go together as Roald and Esmeralda the King and Queen of Gypsies.  Seamus held out his arm and Parvati took it.  

Ron looked and saw immediately the red hair of his sister, his eyes fell on Hermione.  They made the arrangement of going together just as friends…but the kiss earlier today complicated things.  

She walked towards him in a wine colored dress with a gold trim.  Her dress was strapless, exposing her shoulders.  The bodice had jewels running along the top of it ending at the strap lines.  Hermione wore elbow length gloves to match the dress.  The skirt was long, with a short trail; it had a gold lining all along the hem.  Her mask had flames at the top of it, and she wore a tiara with wine colored gems.  

            Ron bowed and kissed her hand and she laughed…he certainly was playing his part.  He wore blue royal blue tights and a white coat lined with gold, with arm pads, he had a sword and scabbard around his waist.  His hair was slicked back and his mask was the color of his blue eyes, lined with gold.  Hermione went as Fala the Goddess of Fire and Ron as prince charming (you know the one from Cinderella).  She placed her arm in his and followed Dean and Parvati.  

            This only left Harry and Ginny who were both a bit embarrassed.  Without meaning to they were going as a couple.  

            Ginny wore a dress the color of yellow champagne.  The bodice was sparkly all over and had dangles at the end of the short sleeves.  The skirt was long and sparkly like the bodice, only it was trimmed in white and had the same dangles as the sleeves did.  She wore a mask, on the right eye was a half sun, the other just a plain mask, it was a shade of orange, the rays of the sun were touching her forehead.  

            Harry was dressed in dark blue almost black tights and shirt, his cuffs were a lighter blue and had gold buttons.  Hs shirt had puffy sleeves and was all buttons.  He wore a half mask.  It was a half moon that covered his right side, and conveniently also his scar.  They were dressed as…you guessed it…sun and moon.  

"This is a little weird," Ginny said.  

"Yes just a little bit weird," Harry answered.  He extended his hand to her and Ginny took it.  They followed the others downstairs and through the portrait hole.  

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

They followed the directions given to them and walked in a foreign part of the castle.  They came upon double doors, which two elves were manning.  They walked in and Hermione gasped audibly…along with the rest.  They walked inside a room of all marble, there were three chandeliers lighting up the vast room.  It had roof to floor windows.  On the far side of the room there was a table laden with foods and drinks.  In a corner of the vast room were round tables and chairs.  On the other side of the room there was a stage where a band was playing and many people were dancing.  

Hermione thought she recognized a Ravenclaw girl in her Arithmancy class dressed as a fairy.  She wore a pink dress that was short and she had wings tied at her back.  Her hair was up in a high bun and she had on a small tiara of pink diamonds.  

Harry looked in disgust as Malfoy and his crew all dressed in black…were there as Vampires, even the girls.  Malfor and Pansy with their pale skin and sleek blonde hair totally looked the part.  The rest…well the rest just looked ridiculous.  

Ron recognized Justin Finch-Fletchley and a pretty girl he had never noticed before, they were standing near the table getting drinks.  Ron didn't recognize the costumes.  Justin was dressed in an outfit of dark purple and gray.  He wore tights and a puffy sleeved shirt.  The girl had on a dress of red and yellow.  It was long sleeved and had a straight skirt with a yellow hem.     

"Hermione," Ron said.  "Who are they dressed as?" 

"Purple and Gray are the colors of the house of Montague," Hermione said knowledgably.  

"What?"  

"He's dressed as Romeo Montague and she's dressed as Juliet Capulet," Hermione said.  

"Who?" 

"The star crossed lovers of Shakespeare," Hermione said.  "You would think if you knew about Prince Charming you would know about Romeo and Juliet."

"I know about Prince Charming because Harry told me about that Cinderella story," Ron said blushing.  

"Oh." Hermione said.  

"Hey Hermione," said a girl dressed in a dark blue kimono with a floral pattern.  She had her raven hair up in a bun, and two chopsticks were in it.  Her face was white and her eyes were lined in black.  Her lips were glossy and red.  

"Oh hello Melanie," Hermione said.  "I love your costume."  

"I love yours too," she said.  "And I think your boyfriend is cute." 

"I'm just a friend," Ron said.  

"Oh," Melanie said looking a little embarrassed.  " I just wanted to say hello, well I have to get back to Terry.  Bye Hermione."  

"Who was that?" Ron asked.  

"My friend Melanie from my Runes class," Hermione replied.  "Why do you have that smug smile on your face?"  

"She thought I was cute," Ron said.  

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "_Really_!"  

"What's the matter? Jealous?" Ron asked.  

"No not at all…do you want me to be?" she looked at him.  Even through the mask she could see his eyes.  His eyes were a penetrating blue, like the ocean…only not.  They phased from a dark blue to a light blue, you could lose yourself in his eyes.  

He whispered his answer in her ear, "Yes."

                                                                        (Should I stop here?  Nah I don't think so)

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

The band struck up a slow dance, Dean lead Lavender towards the dance floor, Seamus and Parvati were already dancing.  

Harry saw that Hermione and Ron were talking, everyone else was dancing.  He turned to Ginny, who was tapping her foot.  

"Do you want to dance?" Harry asked.  

"Yes," Ginny said.  

They walked towards where Neville (dressed as Peter from Peter Pan) was dancing with the Faerie from Hermione's Arithmancy class.  Harry put his arms around Ginny's waist.  She put both of her arms around his neck.

'_He smells so nice,_' Ginny thought.  '_Just like cologne and sandalwood._'  It was nice being this close to Harry.  She took a chance and leaned her head on his shoulder.  He was a head taller than she was.  Harry tensed as he felt her place her head on his shoulder, but immediately relaxed.  The feeling he was getting was warm and natural…and so painstakingly right.  

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled.  She felt like part of him, just leaning into him.  Harry didn't realize what he had done until he had done it.  He kissed her forehead.  

Ginny didn't know if she had imagined it or not, but she thought she had felt lips brush her forehead.  It couldn't be.  No…it wasn't.  Ginny soon found out why slow dancing was just swaying in time to the music, you felt too much.  She felt the scent of Harry in her mind, his arms around her waist, and the constant beat of his heart, his warm embrace.  She looked up and saw Caught Harry's eyes, those emeralds in his face.  You could see everything you wanted too by looking at his eyes.  They told the story of a boy of fifteen who had already lived a thousand lives.  

"Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked smiling.

"Oh no it's just your eyes are so…so nice," Ginny said blushing.  '_Gods I am tired of this…I am tired of not being able to tell him anything I want to tell him…I am sick of being embarrassed or shy around him!_'  

"Thank you," Harry said.  He caught her eyes.  The rich chocolate brown eyes, the eyes that remind him of home and warmth and happiness, he loved her eyes.  "I like _your _eyes."  He leaned in and kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheek, and her mouth.  "I like you too."

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

A/N: Okay this is already nine pages…I am going to stop here.  Okay I hope you liked this chapter…I enjoyed writing it.  Um yeah I will continue the next chapter at the masquerade…'cause I haven't talked about nearly as much as I should have! So yeah…okay…we still haven't heard about Hermione's hang up…is it gone?  Ginny and Harry kissed…Yay!!!  I told you there would be more kissing…I just thought it was about time those too kept beating around the bush and joking around with each other…I mean they flirted…subtle flirting…but it was there!! Review…Please? 


	6. Tears of pain

A/N: Wow…You guys like my story…thank you all for the reviews…I am so happy about it…well Yeah I totally forgot to put a disclaimer in my last chapter…but everyone knows I don't own Harry Potter…seriously…my name isn't JK Rowling…it's not…therefore I don't own Harry Potter…don't sue…I am so sorry I didn't put one in my last chapter…I was just a little in the mood of writing that short essay…I totally forgot…this chapter is dedicated to Caylen Rider, without the persistent nagging to update I wouldn't have gotten off my lazy bum and to the computer to type…but I greatly appreciate all my reviews…thank you and cyber hugs and kisses to all!!!! So on with the story.

Fire's Heaven

"I like you too" 

The words hit Ginny with an impact of emotion and happiness, "You like me? Why?"  

"Why not?" Harry asked smiling at her.  

"Well…it's nice being liked by you, it's kind of unbelievable," Ginny said blushing.  "It's like…It's like…"  

"It's like what?" Harry said.  

"Well it's like…oh it's too embarrassing to say," Ginny said laughing.  

The song stopped and Harry let go of Ginny's waist.  He took her hand and led her to one of the tables.  He pulled out a chair for her to sit down.  

"Now what was it you wanted to say?"  Harry asked.  "I'm not going to let it go."

"Okay it's like…it's like I have been living in black and white before tonight…and then when you kissed me it was like a burst of color hit me…and everything was new…it was so overwhelming and beautiful."  Ginny was now blushing the color of Hermione's dress.  

"That's why I like you," Harry said.  "Because you see all the good in everything…even in me."

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

Hermione's eyes went wide as she heard Ron's whispered reply…

"Yes" 

"What?" Hermione said a bit confused.  

"I want you to be Jealous," Ron said seriously. "I have wanted you to be jealous since the beginning of forever."  

"Ron-" Hermione said.  

"I can't give you anything expensive…but I can give you everything important…I can give you myself."

"Ron that's all I ever wanted," Hermione said.  "This year is going to be so scary, I'm happy I'm going to have you." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.  

"Are you my girlfriend then?" Ron asked.  

"Either that or I am just desperate for a snog," Hermione said.  

"Very amusing," Ron answered.  

Hermione saw as Harry and Ginny walked over to the dance floor.  They began dancing to the song that was playing.  

"Hermione…dance with me?"

"You're so unbelievably cute…and hopeless," Hermione said.  "Yes I will dance with you."  

Ron pulled Hermione as close to him as he could.  He swayed in time to the music and felt a wave of happiness with Hermione so close to him.  

Hermione felt protected in Ron's arms, she smiled against his chest as she could hear his heartbeat…his constant and reassuring heartbeat.  

The song stopped and Ron looked down to see Hermione pull away from him.  

"It's a waltz," Hermione said.  "I don't know how to waltz."  

"You did it with Vicky," Ron said.  

"He knew how to lead," Hermione said.  

"I don't?" Ron asked.  

"I didn't know you knew how," Hermione said.  

            He pulled her left hand into his, and put his right hand to the small of her back, she kept her right hand on his shoulder.  "I'm going to show you how well I can waltz!"  

            He spun her to the center of the dance floor and turned out to be a marvelous dancer.  He spun her out and then back in, and just held her close afterwards, once the song came to a close he ended it with a dip.   

            "Where did you learn how to dance?" Hermione asked breathlessly.  

            "Mum," Ron answered.  "Since she had 6 boys she decided to teach us how to treat women well, you know as opposed to how to brush our hair and apply makeup and stuff like that."  

            "She's a great person, your mother," Hermione said.  

            "Yes she is," Ron said.  

            "I can only pray that I'll be half as good a mother as she," Hermione said.  

            "Hermione?" Ron asked.  

            "What?"  

            "Be mine forever?" 

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

            "Harry what do you mean?" Ginny asked.  

            "You make me out to be this wonderful person," Harry said.  "But I'm not.  I have this bitterness in me, this hatred against anything that can harm me.  That's what you are Gin, you're this thing that can hurt me because I like you too much, and I don't want to resent you for taking a part of me, the large part of me that likes you.  That way you can harm me."  

            "Harry," Ginny said.  "You don't have to feel that way.  Don't you see?"

            "See what?"

            "That I'll be with you forever," Ginny said.  "I'll never leave you Harry.  And you can't love me too much, because I will always be there to like you just a little bit more.  As for you resenting me, you won't be able to, just because it's me, Virginia."  Ginny fluttered her eyelashes, in what she believed was an adorable pose.  

            "Gods I love you Ginny," Harry said laughing.  

            "What?"

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

            "Ron," Hermione said.  "You're just too good." Hermione said blinking back tears.  "You're just too good to me.  I don't deserve you."  

            "Oh no don't cry," Ron said.  "Angel don't cry."  

            "Angel?"  Hermione said pulling back from Ron.  "I'm not an angel…"  

            "No you're not, you're _my _angel," Ron said.  He leaned in and kissed her.  He kissed her softly but passionately.  He kissed her with a force that shouted "I love you!"  

            "Ron you're too good," Hermione said.  Luckily she had put on a makeup preserver charm or her mascara would have been running to the extreme.  "Ron I have something to tell you…"  

            "What?" He asked leading her over to the snack table.  Hermione opened her mouth, but just as she was about to speak Ron interrupted her.  "Hold on I'm going to go get you a drink."  

            Ron walked away towards the butterbeers.  Hermione lost her nerve.  She couldn't tell him.  He wouldn't understand, or would he?  If he loved her enough he would, but did he love her?

            "Here you go," Ron said.  "What was it you wanted to tell me?"  

            "I…um…I…"

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

            "You what?" Ginny said shocked.  

            "I don't know," Harry said mumbling.  "I said I love you.  But I do, yeah I love you."  

            "Oh my goodness," Ginny said.  "You love me?"  

            "This is the part where you're supposed to say it back," Harry said.  

            "I do love you Harry.  I've had the hugest crush on you since forever.  I love you because you're perfect, not because you're the boy who lived, but because you're perfect for me.  I love you because you're you.  Because you're the person who didn't make fun of me when I gave you that Valentine, you're the person who didn't say anything about the shrieking card I gave you.  You're the person who saved me.  I love you as much as the earth needs the sun."

            Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny on the lips.  It was only a small kiss, only it lasted for eternity, at least that was how it felt.  

            "Ginny," Harry said.  "I love you so much."  

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

            "I…um…I have to tell you something," Hermione said lamely.  He had such an adorable expression, filled with adoration, kindness, ocean blue; his eyes mesmerized her, his beautiful blue eyes.    

            "I know," Ron said.  "You told me as much already…look Hermione you can tell me anything."  

            Hermione began to cry, softly but she was crying.  "Ron that's just it, this is one of those things I can never tell you.  Something I can't.  Oh but I want to.  I just can't.  I don't deserve you, you're saying all these pretty things to me, and I love you for it, but I can't be with you.  Not right now."  Hermione put the bottle of butterbeer on the table and ran.  She ran out of the ballroom, knocking into a bunch of people.  

             Ron stood there not thinking of anything, just feeling completely empty.  How could she love him but not want to be with him.  He walked out of the ballroom and towards the gardens.  

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

            "I love you too," Ginny said.  "I think we've said that enough already."  

            "Yeah we have," Harry said.  He looked up from his hands and looked at Ginny's face.  He looked at her, but he saw a blur run pass the table.  The blur was a red dressed, fire mask wearing blur.  "Ginny I think Hermione just ran by crying."  

            "I agree," Ginny said.  "I'll be right…" 

            "Ginny," Harry said.  "I'll go find her, I think this has something to do with Ron, I'll go talk to her, I'll be right back okay?"  

            "Harry I'm her best friend too," Ginny said.  "Let me help her."  

            "Ginny," Harry said.  "She's told you everything up till now, I think she needs someone else right now."  

            "Harry," Ginny said.  "You…" she began ready to argue.  "Forget about it, go ahead and help her.  She needs an unbiased opinion.  I see what you're trying to say, but please hurry back?"  

            "I'll be back," Harry said.  "Soon."  

            ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

            Hermione ran from the ballroom, left that corridor of the castle.  She ran for the life of her, which wasn't that fast seeing as she was in a dress and in a corset.  

            "Hermione?" She heard a voice call from behind her.  It was Harry.  She didn't want Harry to find her, so she flung herself into the nearest door and sat down on the floor.  She began to weep uncontrollably.  Horrible memories came back to her.  It was horrible she just couldn't stand it.  She shook the tears were falling so hard.  

            "Hermione?" the voice called again.  She held her breath, waited and let go only when she knew Harry was no longer near.  

            ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

            Ron was walking all along the gardens, watching the lighted rose bushes.  He walked farther and farther away from the ball and castle, he didn't want to look into those windows and see everyone having a good time.  He was bitter, why couldn't she love him.  

            Ron saw out of the corner of his eyes a back shape, a second later and he could no longer see at all.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

            "It's been an hour," Ginny thought.  "Where is Harry…and oh I hope Hermione is okay!"  

            "Hey Gin!" a girl said.  She was wearing a black cat suit.  Her long hair was let down, reaching to the small of her back.  She wore short black heels, and cat ears at the top of her head.  She had charmed her eyes to look like two black slits, and on her face was a small black mask.  

            "Hi Annabelle," Ginny said.  Annabelle was one of Ginny's classmates, a Ravenclaw from her herbology class.  "How are you?"  

            "I'm fine," Anna replied.  "Did your date stand you up?"  

            "No," said Ginny defensively.  

            "Just a joke," Anna said.  "I saw Harry kissing you on the dance floor."  

            Ginny blushed.  "Right.  Who did you come with?"  

            "I came with Danny," Anna said.  "He's so gorgeous!"  

            "Where's Danny then?"  Ginny asked.  

            "Getting something to drink," Anna said.  

            "Oh he's calling for me," Anna said.  "I just came to say Hey.  So Hey and bye."  

            "Bye Anna," Ginny said.  

            ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

            "Hermione where are you?"  Harry called.  An hour had passed and he hadn't found her.  He went back to Gryffindor tower and tried to see if she was there.  He walked up to the dormitories, but just as he was about to go into the girl's dormitory, he saw his dormitory door open.  He walked in and found no one there, but on his bed was a note.  Harry opened it.  '

            _Hello Harry,_

_            It's me Tom.  Your favorite thing in the whole world is in my possession.  It's in the forest.  I'm afraid it's a little battered, I had my friends play with it.  Oh and happy anniversary.  _

_                                                                        Your friend,_

_                                                                                    Lord Voldemort_

            The note burst into flames.  His favorite thing?  Oh no! Ron.  Ron was in the possession of Lord Voldemort.  

            He ran fast from the dormitories, He ran hard.  He ran right into Ginny.  

            "Ginny?" Harry asked.  "What are you doing here?"  

            "You were gone for so long…" Ginny began.  

            "It doesn't matter," Harry said.  "Gin Ron was taken by the Death Eaters."  

            "What?"  

            "I don't have time to explain," Harry said.  

            "Where?" Ginny said beginning to run with Harry.    
            "He's in the forest," Harry panted.  

            They ran fast.  Harry couldn't figure out at the moment how Ginny ran so fast in that dress, but she kept up with him.  They were in such a frenzy that they knocked into Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.  

            "Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.  "What is the meaning of this?"  

            "Ron is trapped by Death Eaters," Harry panted.  

            "That's impossible," McGonagall said.  "The grounds are protected."  

            "It doesn't matter," Harry said.  "I saw a note."  

            "Let's hurry," Dumbledore said.  

The four ran towards the direction of the forest.  Harry ran all along the edge.  Ginny went the opposite way.  Harry was about to give up when he heard Ginny scream.  Harry ran and found why Ginny was screaming.  

            She had found Ron.  Ron had his Right limbs tied to a tree, and his left limbs tied to another tree.  His pants were torn, and his legs were bruised and beaten, as if he had been whipped.  His face was bruised and his head hung limply.  On his forehead and on his cheeks, were cut out shapes of lightning.  His wrists and ankles were bleeding against the rope.  His Shirt was cut open and on his chest was scratched, "The boy who died?"  He was bleeding heavily.  And there was no sign that he was breathing.  

            Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived soon afterwards.  McGonagall was holding Ginny back, "He's my brother!" Ginny cried as Dumbledore charmed him onto a stretcher.  Harry stood frozen on the spot.  They had attacked his best friend.  Ginny's cry to be let go, snapped him out of his reverie.  He walked over to her and held her as McGonagall and Dumbledore carried Ron to the castle.  

            "It's my brother," Ginny cried against Harry's chest.   "He's my brother."  

            "I know," Harry said.  

            "We have to tell Hermione," Harry said.  

            "I'll go get her this time," Ginny said.  "You go keep Ron company."  

            ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

            "Hermione?" Ginny said.  

            "Ginny?" Hermione replied.  She opened the curtains of her four poster.  "Why aren't you at the ball?"  

            "It's Ron," Ginny said.  "He's hurt."  

            "Oh my god!" Hermione said.  "Where is he?"  

            "It's bad Hermione," Ginny said.  "He's in the infirmary."  

            "Let's go."  

            Both of them walked hurriedly up to the infirmary.  They knocked on the doors of the infirmary.  Dumbledore opened them, and let Ginny and Hermione in.  

            "He's unconscious," Dumbledore said.  "We don't know if he'll make it."  

            "Can we see him?" Ginny asked.  

            "Yes," Dumbledore said.  

            He led them both to Ron.  He lay there pale.  Blood gone, but still pale and bruised.  Harry was right next to him.  Sitting in a chair.  

            "Harry?" Ginny asked.  "Are you okay?"  

            "NO," Harry said.  "I'm not okay."  

            "Let's just hope he gets through this," Ginny said.  She went over and hugged Harry, who hugged her back.  

            "Umm," Hermione said.  "Can I stay with him alone?  For a while?"  

            Ginny nodded, and pulled Harry away with her.  

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

            "Ron! Don't you dare die on me," Hermione cried.  "I love you!"  Hermione wailed.  "I love you so much.  I'm so sorry.  I knew this would happen."  

            Ron didn't move, there was a small rise in his chest, but very minimal.  Hermione leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I have a confession to make Ron.  I…hate…you."  

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

            What?! What the hell was she talking about.  She loves him but she hates him?  And why in the hell won't Hermione's stupid hang up go away?  How can she hate Ron…what the hell is going on?  Anniversary?  Oh that's all about Halloween and Harry's parents.  Will Ron live?  All these questions and more will be answered, eventually.  

            Now for the thanks section:

            Delekhan Silversword: I know it's football…I think in one of my A/N's I said it was football and not soccer, but thank you for catching that.  Oh and I'm happy you like my story.  

            Caylen Rider: Thank you for thinking my story is good.  It's your constant telling me that I should continue that keeps me going.  

            Kelsey McCartney: I'm glad you like my story, but as you can see this chapter is non fluffy.  I'm not a complete fluff girl.  But I'm happy you like my story.          

            Evelyn Granger: I'm glad you liked the description.  I liked the costumes too

            Hermione Granger-Weasley: Yay my story is on your favorite stories list….Yay!

            Ax: Well you're Annabelle…the name I have no idea where it came from…but I hope you liked your walk in!

            Lady Lupin: Having characters out of character is good…I agree!  Thank you for reading my story.  

            Nataliepotter:  I'm so happy my story moved you.  Hope you like this chapter!

Thank you all for reading!


	7. My Heart hurts

A/N: Okay I know last chapter made absolutely no sense whatsoever.  Harry and Ginny are in love, but their first date is marked by violence, not a good sign.  Hermione and Ron were talking and having a good time, and then Hermione goes all emotional and runs away.  Ron walks out of the ball in frustration and gets captured and beaten by Voldie and his people.  Hermione loves Ron, but she also hates him.  Really what the hell is going on?  To quote a reviewer, "what the?????"  We find out in this chapter.  Finally we figure out Hermione's hang up, it's really sad.  Love you all!

Disclaimer:  All HP things belong to JK Rowling, plot and anything non HP belongs to me.

Fire's Heaven

            "Ron…I…hate…you," Hermione whispered in his ear.  

            Ron didn't move, barely even breathed.  The faint rise and fall of his chest grew fainter.  The lightning bolt scars that decorated his cheeks and forehead were purple.  His ankles and wrists had stopped bleeding but were scabbed and swollen.  You couldn't see his chest because of the blanket covering him.  

            "I have always hated happy drams," Hermione said.  "Because I could never stand the disappointment upon waking up.  That's what you are Ron, you're my happy dream, and now I've woken up, and I hate you."

            "I can't stand to see you like this Ron," Hermione continued.  "Can't you hear me?  Wake up!  Don't leave me."

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

            "Hermione?" Ginny asked.  

            "Hmm?" Hermione answered.  

            "Look, Harry and I are going back to Gryffindor tower.  Are you coming with us?"

            "I can't Gin, what if he wakes up?" 

            "Hermione, there's nothing you can do for him…I'm sorry."

            "I have something to tell him.  I need to stay here."  

            "Okay, I'll tell Harry you're staying here," Ginny said.  

            "Gin?"

            "Hmm?" 

            "Thanks for being such a good friend."  

            "No problem.  Goodnight Hermione." 

            "Bye."

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

            "I have to tell you something Ron," Hermione said.  "I know you can't hear me, but I need to tell you.  It's important, it's why I can't be with you, and it is why you won't want me to be with you."

            "When I didn't know I was a witch I went to a regular primary school.  There was this boy.  This neighbor of ours who used to walk me to school, his name was Ben.  He was older than I was.  I was 11 and he was 15.  My mom and dad thought he was a nice boy, and I thought so too.  He was a tall blonde, and had the most beautiful blue eyes.  He was great, he protected me, and he made me feel safe.  He used to tell me I was pretty.  I had a crush on him, so I used to wear my pretty dresses, and fix my hair up for him.  One day I found out he was moving away, and I felt so bad.  I felt wretched.  I wouldn't have my knight anymore.  I went over to his house one day, the last time I saw him.  I was dressed in a pretty yellow sundress.  I had my hair done all pretty, I was ready to say goodbye.  I walked in and he said hi, I asked if his parents were home, he said no.  I told him I would miss him.  He said he would miss me too.  He asked me to sit on the couch with him.  I did.  I was eleven I didn't know anything.  He started moving closer to me.  I kept moving away, but the couch was small.  He grabbed me, and kissed me.  He started touching me, oh Ron it was horrible," Hermione cried silently.  She stared at the boy who had told her he loved her.  He didn't move.  

            "He forced himself on me.  He unzipped his pants and he pulled up my dress, I started screaming, but he put his hand over my mouth.  He said I had asked for it.  He took off my underwear and he…he raped me.  Ron I was raped at eleven!  Did you ever wonder how I found out I was a witch?  I screamed as loudly as I could, I was so scared.  A vase near the television broke.  The TV exploded.  I was so scared, Ron, this boy I thought was my knight, he was hurting me," Hermione sobbed silently as she relived the memory.  

            "He stopped once the television had exploded," Hermione continued.  "He looked at me like I was some kind of freak.  I ran from that house, ran hard.  I ran all the way home.  I felt so dirty.  I ran to my room and locked the door.  I hurriedly took a shower, scrubbing and scratching at myself, but I still smelled like him, still felt dirty.  I cried all that day.  I didn't tell my parents though.  I couldn't…what would they think?  He said I had asked for it.  After that day I never fixed my hair or dressed pretty, I couldn't.  What if someone else thought I was asking for it?  I just went day by day, studying and reading, pouring myself into my studies.  I found out why the vase and the television had exploded a little while afterward.  I was a witch.  The idea that I would meet new people and go someplace else excited me to the extreme.  I met you on September on the train, and you had those beautiful blue eyes.  I loved your eyes, and I had a crush on you, but I couldn't say anything.  I didn't let anyone else fix my hair pretty, or apply makeup.  I never wanted to remember why that happened to me, never.  I can't be with you Ron; I just can't, not after that.  The memory haunts me everyday of my life.  Every time you look at me, you think I'm this good person, but you don't know Ron…you don't know."

            Hermione felt guilty relief.  She had finally told someone about what had happened to her, but he couldn't hear.  Hermione stared at Ron's face.  She longed to touch it.  She inched the chair closer to him, and moved his hair from his face.  She traced her fingers over his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and his mouth.  She was memorizing the lines of his face, his sweet face with the freckles, and dimples, the face with the beautiful blue eyes.

            "Ron," Hermione whispered.  "You know what?  It's taken me 4 years to realize that there's nothing wrong with me.  It was he; it was Ben who was wrong.  He was a bad person.  I couldn't love you, not to your face, secretly, but not to your face.  I couldn't love you because; you had his eyes, the blue eyes that mesmerize.  But you're not Ben and you would never hurt me.  I know you wouldn't.  Why can't it be simple?  Why can't I be with you?  Because I know that if you heard about what happened, you wouldn't want to be with me.  But see I needed to tell you that even though all this bad stuff happened before, there's so much good in you that it all cancels out.  I just figured that out.  You know what's the worst part about it?  You don't know that I figured it out.  You have no idea that in the past hours that you've been hurt, I was crying and thinking about this entire thing, and it's all okay now, except for the part about you being hurt."  Hermione giggled at her little joke.  

            "Ron," Hermione said aloud.  "I'm going to sleep now, goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."  

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

            A/N: Short, you know compared to the rest of my chapters, but I wanted to post something to explain all my crazy whacked out and horrible writing.  So here is I think the second to last chapter.  I think next chapter will be the end, and everyone can assure themselves that it's going to be nice and fluffy, maybe…I don't know.  Any suggestions on how to end it? I have an Idea in mind but I don't know.  See you all soon!


	8. It's all over

A/N: Hello everyone! This is to be the last chapter of this fic. I don't know it just seems like the time to close the book on this story. To date I am kind of happy with the outcome of this story. It's my first fanfic and I am happy to know that it was a success. Thank you to all who reviewed. Cyber hugs to everyone!!! Bye.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, publishers, and WB. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Fire's Heaven:  
  
It was once said to him that if you love someone, you could watch that person sleep and be entertained for hours. She looked younger sleeping, most people did. She looked vulnerable. She was hiding behind nothing; it was just she out in the open. No books to protect her, no essays to hide behind. She was plainly and simply Hermione.  
  
She had fallen asleep on a small couch, using her coat as a blanket. She was sleeping on her side, her back against the couch, and her face towards his bed. The long skirts of her dress were falling to the floor, and her legs were tucked beneath the coat.  
  
Her hair, which on the previous night had been done up in a ponytail was now down and falling below her shoulders. Her face held a calm look. The makeup she had worn last night was no longer present. It was just her natural rosy cheeks and lips.  
  
She looked like the girl he had met on the train, only nicer. Her hair was still in curls, but had the look of fixed hair that had directly been slept upon.  
  
Ron took in her features, just as she was. The steady rise and fall of her chest. The lines that were around her lips and eyes, as if in worry.  
  
The shock that Ron had felt upon waking up in the hospital wing had faded a while ago. He had been awake for a while now, and the fact that Hermione was there with him, assured him.  
  
*Rewind*  
  
He remembered having a black sack placed over his head, and being dragged off toward some unknown area. They had thrown him on the floor and kicked him. Once they were sure he could no longer fight back, they had tied him to the trees. They had taken a whip and slashed at his back. The movement of his body after being whipped had caused his wrists and ankles to burn across the rope that bound him. Eventually the rope had just cut through his ankles and wrists.  
  
The pain he felt was horrible. Every part of his body felt broken. Then the man he had never wanted to know, see, came up to him. Voldemort. He stepped up and smiled a sick smile that did not compliment his sallow face. His skin stuck to his bones, his snake eyes stood out in the evening, glowing red. His nose, two slits, flaring as he looked at Ron had looked disgusting.  
  
"This is the person he cares for the most?" he had said. "A skinny, weak, and worthless red head."  
  
Being insulted by Voldemort caused a pain more terrible than all the pummeling. Ron mustered up the little strength he had, and spit at Voldemort's vile face.  
  
"You'll pay for that," Voldemort had hissed. "Crucio!" An electric current shot through Ron. It was pain like nothing he had felt before. Voldemort had lifted his wand once more, and Ron shut his eyes waiting for the pain to hit him again, but it did not.  
  
"I am told you wish for fame," Voldemort hissed. "I am told you are nothing but Harry Potter's shadow. I will give you a scar if it fame that you seek. You too will know the pain of a scar from me." He took his wand and pressed it against Ron's forehead, burning a lightning bolt into his face, another at his right cheek, and another at his left cheek.  
  
"Now you have two more than does the boy who lived," he had hissed at him. "But I have not yet drawn enough blood." He took the wand again and poised it over his stomach. He carved out, The boy who died? "Who knows if your precious friend will find you in time. I will give you a present. I will give you something Harry does not have." He took the horrid wand out once more, and taken it to his left arm. He drew a snake. He had already lost a lot of blood from all the other carvings. It had ceased to hurt Ron anymore. He passed out and knew no more.  
  
~**~~**  
  
Ron opened his eyes, which he had not realized he had closed. Looking at Hermione made him forget about all that. He looked at his left arm, and found it bandaged. He sat up. The noise of the creaking bed awoke Hermione. She blinked a couple of times before realizing what she was seeing.  
  
"Ron you're okay!" she said aloud, nearly shouting.  
  
"Shh," Ron croaked. "You'll have Madame Pomfrey chuck you out."  
  
"I wouldn't leave you anyway," Hermione reassured him. "I just feel like shouting to the heavens. Ginny, and your family will be so happy to find that you're okay."  
  
"Is the entire clan here then?" Ron said.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said. "Dumbledore brought the twins, your mum and dad over yesterday night. Early morning actually, at about 3:00 a.m. Your mum wanted to stay with you, but Dumbledore made her leave, she was a nervous wreck. It was probably better for her to have left."  
  
"They let you stay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not really," Hermione had said. "I just snuck in after everyone had left."  
  
"Naughty naughty," Ron smiled.  
  
"Would you rather I had left then?"  
  
"No, it's absolutely lovely to wake up to a beautiful face."  
  
Hermione blushed. She walked up to the bed and sat down in a corner. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I want to remember this," Ron said.  
  
"I take hours getting ready for last night, but you want to remember me with my hair all crazy and face red from crying?"  
  
"I like you best this way," he said simply.  
  
Another blush. "I'd kiss you or something, but you know…" Hermione muttered.  
  
"I don't remember the Death Eaters hurting my mouth," Ron said suggestively.  
  
"You're hopeless," Hermione laughed. She leant in and kissed him softly. "How are you?"  
  
"After being attacked by Voldemort and a pack of Death Eaters, I feel okay."  
  
"Really?" She looked worried.  
  
"I can breath and I can see you, so it's all okay," Ron said. Maybe it was just because he had suffered a near death experience, but he had forgotten to be shy. Live life to the fullest, it's best that way.  
  
Another blush. Another kiss.  
  
"I take it you spent the night," Ron said.  
  
"Didn't leave you at all, except for when they kicked us out. I had fallen asleep, and was awoken by your mother and Dumbledore. They told me I had to leave, so I did, except I came back."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Are you really? I was so horrible yesterday."  
  
"No you weren't," Ron said.  
  
"If I hadn't ran away from you, you wouldn't have gone outside, and none of this would have happened." She began to cry.  
  
"It's okay Angel," Ron said. He pulled her closer to him, and she relaxed against him, setting her head on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, it's okay."  
  
"But I feel like it is," Hermione said.  
  
"Well stop feeling like it is," Ron said simply. She looked up at him, and kissed his nose. She began tracing his face with her fingers. "What are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
"Memorizing your face," she said. "You're too good to me Ron."  
  
He took her hand, and kissed her fingers, "Stop saying that," he ordered. "No one can treat you too well." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Ron I still need to tell you something," Hermione said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know?" Hermione asked. "How can you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore Hermione, I'm not Ben. Ben doesn't matter. It's just you an me, and nothing will ever hurt you again."  
  
"I love you so much Ron," Hermione said crying.  
  
"It's okay Angel," Ron said again.  
  
She nestled against him and rested her head on his shoulder, which made him flinch a little. He put his arm over her shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"They fit together so perfectly," Ginny said.  
  
"How do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"She fits like a puzzle piece to him," Ginny laughed.  
  
"Wake up!" Harry said.  
  
"What's going on," Ron said bleary eyed. "Oh it's you."  
  
"You're lucky it's just us and not mum and dad, she would have kittens," Ginny giggled. Hermione blushed. Hermione got off the bed, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"You two really know how to spoil the moment," Ron said. "Wait a minute…" he said. "Since when have you two been you two, and not Harry and Ginny?"  
  
"About the same time as you and Hermione," Ginny answered. "And you're in no condition to get all big brother on me."  
  
"I didn't even say a word," Ron said.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Ginny said. "So how are you?"  
  
"I've been better," Ron answered. "But I'm okay."  
  
"It's great to hear that," Harry said.  
  
A whole lot of TLC from everyone later:  
  
"Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"Hmm?" Ron answered. He was sitting with Hermione doing homework. It was a few days till Winter break. Ron had been let out of the hospital a while ago, and had returned to classes. A whole lot of rumors were going around about what happened, but Ron did nothing to prove them wrong or correct. It didn't matter.  
  
"Come to my house for Winter break," Hermione said. "Harry and Ginny already said they would."  
  
"Sure," Ron said. "I could think of no one better to spend my Christmas with."  
  
She kissed him, and then and there Ron felt like he was in heaven.  
  
*The Beginning*  
  
A/N: Okay it's not a spectacular ending, but hey it's not the end of their story, just this one. A whole lot of pages of just plain and simple fluff, it came out all nice in the end. This is a huge and pretty happy ending after all that angsty stuff; the ending is just the beginning. Toodles! 


End file.
